La fondation des familles et ses petites inquiétudes
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 83. UA Omegaverse. Deux OS sur la parentalité. Dans le premier, Kenma angoisse à l'idée de ne pas supporter sa grossesse mais une visite à l'hopital va lui ouvrir les yeux. Dans le second, Tsukishima doute sur ses capacités à être parent quand Kiyoko lui confie son enfant pour une journée. Yaoi. KuroKen, KageHina, AsaNoya, DaiTsuki, YakuSuga, KiyoYui
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou hellou, me voici de retour après une petite période repos. Pour les lecteurs de Wattpad, comme le site est en giga maintenance en ce moment (et qu'il bugge un max), je mettrai mes comptes Facebook et tumblr dès que celui-ci sera de nouveau opé et les publications risquent de mettre un peu de temps vu que j'ai beaucoup de mal à publier les fics sur ce site justement à cause de ces bugs. Bon, sinon c'est parti pour la requête 83 de VanessaLPDys sur Wattpad qui m'a demandé un KuroKen/AsaNoya/KageHina avec en plus un ship très rare avec Daichi et un ship de mon choix avec Suga et en plus un couple yuri.**

 **Alors au menu, cela sera du DaiTsuki, du SugaYaku et du KiyoYui. Le contexte doit être un UA Omegaverse où Kenma attend un enfant. Bon, celle-ci sera scindé en deux OS liés et la première rapellera un peu la fic Omegaverse KagaKuro dans son développement. Merci kama-chan59 pour ta review et ton message de soutien. Je suis gonflée à bloc maintenant (et j'espère que ça va durer). Bonne lecture. :)**

Kuroo et Kenma avaient toujours été inséparables depuis petits. Ils avaient presque tput fait ensemble et en dépit de leurs caractères si différents, ils n'en avaient pas moins été des amis très proches. Leur relation avait donc naturellement évolué après le test hormonal que Kenma avait fait lors de ses treize ans. A l'époque, Kuro avait déjà fait le sien pour découvrir qu'il était un alpha et Kenma se souvint que son ami d'enfance s'était confessé à lui peu de temps avant.

" _Peu importe nos classes, moi, je t'aimerai toujours Kenma."_

Bien entendu, Kenma avait avoué timidement qu'il en était de même pour lui mais il avait quand même eu peur : si Kuro était un alpha et lui un beta, nul doute que celui qu'il aimait serait malheureux à ses cotés. Ce fut donc avec un grand soulagement que Kenma avait reçu les résultats prouvant qu'il était un omega. Néanmoins, Kuro était devenu plus possessif à son égard, surtout durant l'époque où ils étaient au lycée et notamment vis-à-vis de Lev qui lui avait couru après pour son plus grand déplaisir.

Kuro ètait devenu aussi beaucoup plus prévenant par rapport à sa santé, qui, bien qu'elle ne fut pas fragile, fit que son corps avait du mal à être endurant. Ce fut d'ailleurs durant son année de terminale que Kuro l'avait marqué. Ils s'ètaient mariés marier dès qu'il eurent fini l'université et depuis, ils vivaient ensemble, Tetsurou travaillant en tant que salary man, lui-même ayant trouvé une place dans une boite spécialisée dans le développement de logiciels informatiques.

Leur vie de couple était tranquille, sans nuages, Kenma faisant des efforts pour faire le ménage de temps en temps même s'il était plus doué que Kuro pour la cuisine jusqu'au jour où l'omega eut des petits malaises étranges qu'il cachait à son mari tout en remarquant que des dernières chaleures ne s'étaient pas produites. Suite à une prise de sang, le verdict du médecin tomba comme un couperet : "Vous êtes enceint de deux mois. Félicitations."

Kenma en avait été abasourdi au point que Kuro le comprit vite par le biais de leur lien. Celui-ci rentra donc tôt de son travail pour découvrir un Kenma tout recroquevillé sur le canapé, sa console portable éteinte. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kenma?, s'inquiéta-t-il en se préciitant vers lui.

C'était vrai que Tetsurou l'avait trouvé un peu pâle ces derniers temps mais le boulot lui avait tellement pris la tête que... _Mince, je t'ai laissé de coté, mon chéri. Pardonne-moi._

\- Ce n'est pas ça, Kuro, s'empressa de répondre Kenma en levant la tête tout en ressentant la tristesse de son mari, c'est..., il prit une grande inspiration,...Voilà, j'ai été voir le médecin il y a quelques jours parce que je ne me sentais pas bien. Il m'a fait faire une prise de sang et..., il fuit son regard,... j'attends notre enfant."

Kenma reçut alors une grande étreinte en bonne et due forme, tout comme une explosion de joie poignit au fond de son coeur. "Je suis si heureux, murmura alors un Tetsurou larmoyant en lui embrassant le front, on va former une famille, il planta un petit baiser sur les lèvres, il faut que j'annonce ça à Bokuto."

Kenma eut un petit sourire quand Kuro se dégagea de l'étreinte pour sortir son portable et crier la bonne nouvelle à l'ancien capitaine de Fukurodani. "C'est toi, Bokuto? Je vais être papa!... Eh oui! Moi aussi." Toutefois, l'omega s'efforça de cacher son anxiété quand au déroulement de la grossesse. Il se savait pas très endurant et attendre un enfant pouvait être très risqué. La vérité fut que Kenma fut angoissé à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir le supporter. Certes, il savait que Kuro serait auprès de lui pour le soutenir mais il avait quand même besoin d'être rassuré.

L'omega prit donc la décision d'aller voir celui qu'il considérait comme son confident le lendemain après-midi. Ce dernier était déjà père d'un enfant donc il allait peut-être l'aider.

Le jour suivant, Shouyou Kageyama était en train de finir de laver son enfant quand Kenma sonna à la porte. "J'arrive, une minute." Le roux sécha et habilla son fils, que Tobio et lui avaient nommé Aito, avant de le porter tout en le berçant légèrement afin que celui-ci s'endorme. "Entre, Kenma, murmura-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, je te laisse enlever tes chaussures et t'installer, le temps que je mette Aito dans son berceau, le bébé babilla tout en baillant, oui, c'est l'heure du dodo, fit le roux en tapotant affectueusement le nez de son enfant du bout du doigt.

Kenma s'installa donc en regardant le salon dont les rayons du soleil visibles sur la porte-fenêtre donnant sur un petit jardin illuminaient la pièce. Il regarda ensuite un moment la photo de mariage de Shouyou et Kageyama... Son ami omega s'était marié deux ans après lui et il y avait été présent en tant que témoin. Depuis le roux et lui avaient gardé contact. "Voilà, fit Shouyou en entrant de nouveau dans le salon, tu veux que je te serve un thé?

\- Oui, s'il te plait."

Shouyou partit donc dans la cuisine pour le préparer ce qui lui laissa le temps de réfléchir à aborder la question avec lui. Bon, Kenma savait que le roux n'était pas du genre à juger, ni à se moquer mais la perspective de cette grossesse le stressait un peu. Non, il ne faut pas que Kuro le remarque. Le pauvre avait déjà assez à faire avec son travail. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait diminué l'intensité du lien qu'il entretenait avec son alpha sans que ce dernier le remarque.

Ceci dit, l'odeur boisée de Kuro continuait de l'envelopper en un petit cocon apaisant. Son époux l'avait probablement imprégné de sa senteur hier soir pendant qu'il s'était endormi, lové dans ses bras rassurants. La voix de Shouyou le tira de ses pensées : "Voilà le thé, déclara le roux en posant la théière et les tasses sur la table, tu peux te servir.

\- Merci."

Kenma en remplit donc une tasse et but une gorgée qui le rassenéra un peu. "Bon, comme je te l'ai dit au téléphone, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerai te parler."

Shouyou ne dit mot si ce n'était un regard interrogateur. C'était rare de voir Kenma aussi préoccupé. "J'attends un enfant, poursuivit Kenma en baissant les yeux, ses mains tremblants légèrement sous cette pression qu'il continuait à ressentir.

\- Mais c'est génial!, s'enthousiasma Shouyou en entendant la nouvelle, je suis sûr que Kuroo-san est content, Kenma se rembrunit encore plus, Kenma?

\- J'ai peur de ne pas supporter ma grossesse, Shouyou, se confia Kenma d'une voix éteinte, déjà que j'avais des poussées de fièvre au moindre entrainement quand j'étais à Nekoma, qu'est-ce que ça va être quand je vais le mettre au monde?"

Shouyou lui tapota gentiment le dos pour le calmer avant de lui répondre : "Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, le rassura Shouyou, si tu veux, je peux t'amener à l'hopital afin que tu ailles voir Yaku-san. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi durant ma grossesse et il a la charge de celle de Noya-san, maintenant."

Kenma savait que Yaku-san travaillait dans la section maternité mais il ignorait que c'était en tant que médecin. Kuro lui en avait vaguement parlé mais il était trop préoccupé par les programmes à créer à l'époque pour s'en souvenir. "Par contre, continua le roux, on va attendre que Tobio arrive pour y aller. Il sera là dans vingt minutes, je pense, ajouta-t-il en regardant sa montre.

\- D'accord. Merci Shouyou, Kenma demanda ensuite, comment s'est passé ta grossesse à toi, par curiosité?"

Le roux mit une minute avant de répondre : "Ben, pour tout te dire, sans souci même si c'était plus Tobio qui passait son temps à stresser que moi. C'était un vrai tyran, toujours à être derrière moi et à me restreindre parce qu'il était super inqu...

-... Je suis derrière toi, imbécile, bougonna une voix grave derrière lui, je t'entends.

\- Ah te voilà, Tobio?, s'enquit Shouyou en se levant pour lui donner un petit baiser sur les lèvres, tu es rentré plus tôt que prévu.

\- Je n'aime pas te laisser tout seul à t'occuper de Aito en plus des corvées à faire, déclara Tobio en posant son attaché-caisse à coté du canapé pour ensuite ébouriffer tendrement mes mèches rousses de son compagnon, toi aussi, tu dois te reposer. Au fait, salut Kozume.

\- Bonsoir, Kageyama, salua Kenma en buvant son thé pendant que Shouyou demanda à son mari :"Je vais amener Kenma à l'hopital, Tobio donc ça ne te dérange pas de veiller sur notre petit Aito pendant que je suis parti? Il dort en ce moment."

Tobio les regarda tour à tour avant de soupirer en entendant son cher et tendre en train de l'implorer en pensée. _S'il te plaaaaiiiiit?_ "C'est d'accord, ronchonna-t-il pour faire bonne figure, mais fais attention à toi quand tu rentreras.

\- Je demanderai à Kuro de le raccompagner dès qu'on aura fini, le tranquilisa Kenma en se levant.

Tobio hocha la tête sans mot dire. Le mari de Kozume était un alpha marqué donc Shouyou ne courait aucun danger à ses cotés. Même s'il avait marqué son omega et époux, certains alphas sans compagnons pouvaient faire fi de ça et venir quand même à la charge. "On n'en a pas pour très longtemps, fit ensuite Shouyou en émettant son odeur pour apaiser son anxiété.

Le noiraud lui planta un petit baiser sur les lèvres avant de le laisser se préparer. Kenma pouvait déceler de la tendresse dans ses yeux bleus habituellement si sévères. "Bon, je suis prêt, Kenma. On y va."

L'omega hocha la tête puis le suivit après avoir salué Kageyama. Tobio poussa un soupir dès que la porte fut fermée. Shouyou et Aito étaient pour lui la prunelle de ses yeux, il était donc normal de s'inquiéter. Le noiraud partit dans la chambre de leur enfant où le bébé dormait tranquillement dans son landeau. Tobio eut un tendre sourire en regardant la petite bouille endormie. Son mariage avec Shouyou l'avait rendu heureux mais la naissance de Aito l'avait encore plus comblé de joie. Il veillerait à ce que son mari et leur fils ne manquent de rien.

Kenma et Shouyou sortirent du bus pour se rendre à l'hopital qui se trouvait non loin de l'arrêt. L'omega avait envoyé un message à Kuro sur son téléphone pour le prévenir que le roux et lui étaient partis voir Yaku et Nishinoya. Il perçut sa fatigue et ne souhaitait pas lui causer un souci en plus. Shouyou et lui se rendirent donc à l'aile rèservée à la maternité après que la secrétaire présente à l'accueil leur eut indiqué le chemin.

Ils y croisèrent un Asahi stressé à l'odeur un tantinet dispersée et surtout en train de faire les cents pas "Aaaah, se lamenta-t-il en se rongeant les ongles, faites qu'il ne lui arrive rien... Ah, bonsoir Hinata, salua-t-il ensuite en remarquant le roux, et toi aussi Kozume. Que faites-vous là?

\- On allait voir Yaku-san et Noya-san, répondit Hinata avant de se rembrunir, mais...

\- Oui, tu as deviné, déclara Asahi en se triturant les doigts, Yû est dans la salle de travail en ce moment et ça fait plus de cinq heures que ça dure. Je suis inquiet.

\- Si tu deviens encore plus inquiet, fit Kenma d'un ton neutre, ton compagnon risque de le ressentir aussi.

\- Ah, c'est vrai, se calma Asahi en s'asseyant sur un des bancs présents dans le couloir, il faut que je me calme." Surtout qu'il entendit les pensées de son compagnon. _T'inquiète, Asahi. C'est bientôt fini._ "Ça va aller." Hinata s'assit à coté de lui tandis que Kenma en fit de même pour se mettre à coté du roux. Il n'eut aucune envie de jouer à une application pour une fois et préféra à la place de faire office de présence afin de rassurer l'alpha. C'était de ça dont il avait peur, que lors de l'accouchement, il ne puisse pas tenir et que Kuro fut malheureux ensuite. La venue de Yaku cependant, ainsi que le sourire qu'il adressa à Azumane-san, le tranquilisa un peu. "Tout va bien, Asahi, annonça l'alpha chatain, Yû et votre fille se portent comme un charme. Il t'attend dans sa chambre.

\- Merci infiniment, Yaku-san, déclara Asahi en se levant pour se rendre rapidement dans la chambre où se trouvait Yû.

Son omega l'accueillit avec un sourire fatigué aux lèvres et un adorable bébé dans ses bras. "Tu vois que ça s'est bien passé, Asahi, lui dit-il pendant que l'alpha s'assit à coté de lui tout en lui embrassant tendrement la tempe, tu as vu comment notre petite Chiyoko est mignonne?"

Asahi eut un petit sourire en entendant le prénom qu'ils avaient tout deux choisi. "Je suis certain qu'elle aura ton courage et ton assurance.

\- Et moi, je suis sûr qu'elle sera aussi douce et gentille que toi, murmura Yû en donnant un petit bisou sur la joue barbue de son mari, Asahi, il faudrait que tu te rases. Tu as la barbe de trois jours.

\- J-J'avais peur, moi, prétexta Asahi en bégayant, tu es parti à l'hopital en sentant que tu arrivais à terme. Je n'arrivais pas à tenir, tout seul, en place à la maison.

\- De toute façon, notre fille est née maintenant, fit Yû en berçant doucement le bébé endormi, tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire.

\- Nous prendrons bien soin d'elle, déclara le brun en regardant sa fille dormir.

Tous deux contemplèrent ensuite silencieusement leur enfant sans remarquer que quelqu'un les observait. Kenma s'éloigna discrètement de la porte après avoir un peu espionné le couple. Les voir si heureux lui avait permis d'y voir plus clair. Yaku était parti en salle de repos passer un coup de fil à son compagnon qui était aussi enceint et Shouyou était en train d'annoncer la nouvelle de la naissance au sien par téléphone. L'omega appela alors Kuro pour lui demander de les chercher le roux et lui.

"Merci de m'avoir ramené, Kuroo-san, fit Shouyou en sortant de la voiture une fois que Kuroo-san était arrivé devant la maison où Tobio et lui habitaient, et appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'un conseil, Kenma.

\- J'y penserai, déclara simplement Kenma en fuyant le regard un peu trop inquisiteur de son mari.

\- Vous pouvez passer nous voir un de ces quatres, Kageyama et toi, lui proposa ensuite Tetsurou en redémarrant la voiture, bonne soirée, Chibi-chan."

Shouyou les salua de la main avant de rentrer chez lui tandis que le noiraud se remit à conduire jusqu'à l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Kenma. Celui-ci se sentit oppressé durant le trajet, se doutant que Kuro lui en voulait pour avoir diminuer l'intensité de leur lien. Le silence n'en fut que plus pesant quand son mari se gara dans le parking avant qu'ils n'en sortent pour se rendre dans le hall de l'immeuble afin de prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'au septième étage.

Kenma attendit que le noiraud ouvrit la porte de leur appartement pour y rentrer non sans une certaine angoisse. Kuro en fit ensuite de même puis retira ses chaussures et sa longue veste noire qu'il mit sur le porte-manteau avant de s'asseoir silencieusement sur le canapé. C'était la première fois que Kenma le voyait aussi sérieux. "Viens par là, lui ordonna-t-il en tapotant ses genoux.

Kenma fut obligé d'augmenter la force de leur lien pour découvrir ce que Kuro ressentait en ce moment quand il s'assit sur ses genoux avec une légère hésitation. Une petite irritation et... De l'amusement? "Je sais que tu diminues la force de notre lien pour ne pas que je m'inquiète, déclara Tetsurou en serrant son omega dans ses bras, mais j'avoue que ça m'énerve un peu que tu me caches des choses, tu sais? Tu n'as plus confiance en moi, Kenma?, le questionna-t-il en faisant une petite moue.

Kenma ne pouvait pas résister quand il faisait cette mine boudeuse. Etrangement, ça le faisait rire. "La vérité est que j'ai peur de mal supporter ma grossesse et que l'accouchement se passe mal, avoua Kenma en posant la tête sur l'épaule de l'alpha, je ne suis pas très solide comme personne.

\- Tu as beau ne pas être très endurant, Kenma, le taquina Kuro en caressant les mèches aux deux teintes, mais tu es plus résistant que tu ne le penses. Après tout, tu supportes bien tes chaleurs et surtout ma période de rut, n'est-ce pas? C'est déjà un exploit."

Kenma opina de la tête en rougissant. Il ne niait pas que Kuro était insatiable de ce coté-là. "De toute manière, fit-il en levant les yeux pour se plonger dans les fines pupilles noires de l'alpha, j'ai vu quelque chose de touchant qui m'a convaincu.

\- Ah bon?, s'enquit Kuroo en lui embrassant le front, et qu'est-ce que c'était?

\- Un moment que nous partagerons ensemble à la naissance de notre enfant."

Tetsurou sentit son coeur fondre en voyant le sourire que son omega lui adressa. Kenma souriait rarement à part s'il était vraiment heureux. L'alpha l'embrassa alors avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui en se disant qu'il ferait pour qu'il le garde pendant très, très longtemps.

Leur famille était sa nouvelle priorité maintenant, une priorité qui lui procurait un grand bonheur.

 **Voili voilou pour le premier OS. On se revoit pour le second qui sera en quelque sorte une suite à celui-là. A bientôt. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou à toutes et à tous, voici la suite de la requête. Merci kama-chan59, Mag-chan, Lena Dragonis Fullbuster et sandou01 pour vos reviews. D'ailleurs comme la requête me demandait de mettre du KageHina, je n'allais pas faire du TsukiHina (mais j'ai une requête Omegaverse sur ce couple à faire après et celle-ci me stresse un peu j'avoue ). Je ferai d'ailleurs l'inventaire sur mon blog après avoir fini cette requête, de même que j'ai fait une liste des mes OTP sur mes profils ffnet et Wattpad, de même que les couples que je n'aime pas sur certains fandoms et qui seront les exceptions pour les requêtes. Bonne lecture. :)**

Kei Tsukishima n'aurait jamais pensé avoir un compagnon. Et encore moins que celui-ci fut son ancien capitaine du temps où il jouait au club de volley de son lycée. Pourtant, l'omega blond savait au fond de lui ce qui l'avait attiré chez Daichi : celui-ci ne l'avait jamais jugé et passé outre son caractère froid et sarcastique. L'alpha fut un des rares à avoir vu à travers lui et Kei ne se cachait pas que la bienveillance dont il avait toujours fait preuve à son égard l'avait touché malgré lui.

Durant la fin de sa seconde, il s'était surpris à faire sa déclaration et, à sa grande surprise, Daichi avait accepté. Le blond se souvint encore de ce jour comme si c'était hier : les terminales avaient reçu leur diplôme ce jour-là, tous les cadets de l'équipe, excepté lui, pleuraient à chaudes larmes le départ de leurs ainés. Oui, même cet idiot de roi avait eu la petite larmichette à l'oeil. Kei s'était dépêché de voir Daichi à la sortie quand il fut sur le point de partir.

Il se remémora de ses yeux noirs qui le regardaient d'abord avec inquiétude puis avec tendresse.

Des fleurs de cerisier qui voletaient autour d'eux.

Du "Je t'aime" qui avait franchi ses lèvres et des larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Il y avait ensuite ce doux moment où Daichi l'avait étreint par la taille tout en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux.

Ce "Moi aussi, Kei" qui avait résonné à son oreille comme la plus douce des mélodies.

Et enfin, ce tendre mais rapide baiser qu'ils avaient tous deux partagés avant qu'il ne regagne de nouveau le gymnase.

Depuis, Daichi et lui avaient gardé contact et ils avaient continué à se voir pendant que le noiraud poursuivait ses études à l'université. Après qu'il eut fini le lycée, l'alpha lui avait proposé qu'ils vivent tous deux ensemble et depuis, ils menaient une paisible vie à deux. Kei avait aussi laissé Daichi le marquer peu après ses vingts ans, il ne s'imaginait pas avoir un autre compagnon que lui.

Toutefois, Kei fut en proie à un petit doute, ces derniers jours : toutes les personnes de sa connaissance, y compris Yamaguchi, étaient parents ou sur le point de fonder une famille. Il avait même un neveu qu'il voyait de temps en temps quand il passait voir son frère Akiteru. Le blond connaissait la fibre paternelle de son compagnon alpha mais lui-même avait peur de ne pas faire un bon parent. Il avait déjà du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres habituellement, il y parvenait avec Daichi mais par petites touches. Alors comment pourrait-il être démonstratif envers son propre enfant?

Kei était tellement absorbé par ses pensées en train de lire distraitement un magazine assis sur le canapé du salon qu'il entendit à peine Daichi l'appeler. "Kei, je vais voir Suga. Je reviendrai en début de soirée."

L'omega blond sursauta légèrement avant de répondre : "Ah euh d'accord."

Daichi en profita pour lui donner un petit baiser sur la tempe avant de le regarder tout en évitant de sonder son coeur par le biais du lien qui les unissait. Il savait que Kei n'était pas du genre démonstratif mais là, il avait le sentiment que son compagnon était préoccupé par quelque chose. Kei avait l'air bien distrait ce qui n'était pas le cas habituellement. "Repose-toi bien pendant ce temps, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant cette fois-ci la joue.

Le blond sentit ses joues rosirent en ressentant la tendresse qui fleurissait dans le coeur de l'alpha. Il était en congès aujourd'hui et même à cet instant, Daichi veillait sur son bien-être. "Je pourrai dire la même chose pour toi, rétorqua-t-il en fuyant légèrement son regard, passe le bonjour à Sugawara-san de ma part.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, déclara le noiraud en se dirigeant vers l'entrée, à tout à l'heure."

Kei poussa un long soupir quand il entendit la porte se fermer. Il n'allait pas cacher ses ces soucis à son compagnon pendant longtemps. Daichi pouvait être très finaud quand il tentait de dissimuler ses inquiétudes. Cependant à peine le blond eut recommencé sa lecture que la sonnerie retentit de nouveau. "Oui?, maugréa-t-il d'une voix ennuyée en se levant avant de se rétracter en reconnaissant Shimizu-san sur le seuil de la porte en compagnie d'une petite fille qui lui ressemblait beaucoup si ce n'était ses yeux marrons clairs et l'absence de grain de beauté au coin de la lèvre. "Bonjour Tsukishima-kun, le salua-t-elle de sa voix posée, Sawamura est là?

\- Il vient de partir, répondit Kei en se sentant un peu mal à l'aise face au regard à la fois curieux et ébahi de la fillette devant lui, y a-t-il un message que tu aimerais lui transmettre?"

Kiyoko détourna légèrement son regard avec gêne : "En vérité, je voulais lui demander de garder Kotone cet après-midi, répondit-elle en présentant la petite fille à coté d'elle, je dois faire des heures supplémentaires et Yui n'a pas pu se libérer de son travail, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton désolé, mais elle reviendra la chercher ce soir."

Kei fut pris entre deux feux. Il n'allait tout de même pas forcer Daichi à annuler son rendez-vous avec Sugawara... "Je vais rester avec elle, proposa-t-il non sans se sentir soudainement crispé.

Kiyoko fut touché par la décision de Tsukishima-kun. Le blond lui ressemblait beaucoup en ce qui concerne le relationnel et il avait autant de difficultés à s'ouvrir qu'elle. De même qu'ils avaient pour compagnon des alphas aux tempéraments sensiblement similaires.

Après tout, Yui l'avait beaucoup aidé à sortir de sa coquille tout comme la naissance de Kotone lui avait permis à exprimer davantage ses émotions. Kotone serait entre de bonnes mains pendant qu'elle partirait travailler. "Merci, Tsukishima-kun, le gratifia-t-elle avant de s'accroupir à coté de sa fille, Kotone, maman va partir travailler et ce sera tonton Kei qui va te garder donc tu seras sage avec lui, d'accord?

\- Oui, maman, répondit la petite fille de quatre ans avant de regarder de nouveau Kei avec ébahissement, c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un si grand."

Kiyoko eut un petit rire avant de les laisser seuls non sans avoir tapoter affectueusement la tête de Kotone une dernière fois. Kei ferma la porte après fait entrer la fillette à l'intérieur. "Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été chez tonton Daichi, commenta la petite fille en remontant ses petites lunettes.

D'habitude, Kei était au travail quand Daichi gardait Kotone mais comme il était en congès aujourd'hui vu que c'était samedi après-midi... Qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Kotone risquerait de s'ennuyer ici à moins que... Le blond se remémora alors de son enfance ainsi que des moments qu'il avait partagé avec Akiteru quand il le gardait en l'absence de leurs parents... Je sais! "Kotone, c'est un peu triste de rester ici alors qu'il fait beau dehors, déclara-t-il à l'adresse de la petite fille, et si nous allions au parc?"

Kotone hocha la tête avec hésitation. "J'ai du mal à parler comme il faut, se confia-t-elle tristement avec ses mots, donc je ne parle pas beaucoup et j'ai du mal à me faire des copines à cause de ça.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que tu es nulle, la rassura Kei en s'agenouillant près d'elle, on va se balader un peu et après tu iras jouer au parc, lui proposa-t-il en se levant, je ne serai pas loin s'il y a un problème, d'accord?"

Kotone le regarda un instant avant de lui répondre avec un grand sourire : "Oui. Merci, tonton Kei, elle se tritura les doigts ensuite avant de lui demander timidement, tu me porteras sur tes épaules aussi, s'il te plait?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Kei avec un petit sourire. Pour une fois que sa taille lui servirait à autre chose que le volley ou le rangement.

Pendant ce temps, Daichi buvait une tasse de café en compagnie de Suga qui l'avait gentiment accueilli dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son compagnon alpha, Yaku. Son ami en profitait pour profiter son ventre rond pendant qu'il annonça une bonne nouvelle : "Morisuke m'a annoncé que Nishinoya a mis au monde son enfant.

\- Donc ça y est, notre petit Asahi est devenu un père, plaisanta Daichi en sirotant son thé, ça va pour lui? Je n'ai pas pu l'appeler à cause du boulot.

\- Il s'est remis du stress, répondit Koushi non sans rire un peu, il faut dire que Nishinoya l'a bien rassuré. Il veut aussi qu'on soit tous les deux les parrains de Chiyoko.

\- C'est gentil, fit le noiraud en posant la tasse sur la table, un doux sourire aux lèvres, je l'appelerai pour le remercier.

\- Et toi avec Tsukishima?, lui demanda ensuite Koushi tout en croquant dans un biscuit, vous n'avez pas envie de...

-... Je ne veux pas l'imposer à Kei, le coupa Daichi avec une mine soucieuse, déjà qu'il semble avoir des soucis en ce moment. Je le trouve plutôt distrait ces derniers temps.

\- Tu ne lui as pas demandé ce qui se passe?, s'enquit Koushi en arquant un sourcil. Il savait très bien que Daichi était fou amoureux de Tsukishima. L'ancien vice-capitaine de Karasuno se remémora avec nostalgie combien son ami avait été derrière le blond à l'encourager et à le soutenir tout en le complimentant plus que de raison au fur et à mesure qu'il évoluait au sein de l'équipe. Ah là là et dire qu'ils étaient ensemble maintenant.

La voix de Daichi le tira de ses souvenirs : "J'en parlerai avec Kei dès que je rentrerai à la maison, déclara le noiraud quand ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. "Je suis rentré, fit la voix fatiguée de Morisuke, aaah, enfin je peux me poser à la maison, poursuivit-il en se rendant dans le salon, ah salut, Sawamura.

\- Bonjour Yaku, le salua Daichi en se levant, je vais rentrer chez moi pour vous laisser seuls.

\- Tu ne nous déranges pas, Daichi, le rassura Suga pendant que son compagnon se mit à coté de lui pour lui planter un petit bisou sur la joue, mais il vaut mieux que tu aies une petite discussion avec ton compagnon.

\- Je t'appellerai pour te dire si ça s'est bien passé, déclara le noiraud en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée accompagné de Morisuke. "Dis bonjour à Tsukishima de notre part.

\- Pas de souci, dit Daichi en fermant la porte.

Koushi en profita alors pour se lever et s'asseoir sur le canapé de leur salon. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir proposé à Daichi de discuter dans la salle à manger. L'omega ressentait les contrecoups maintenant au niveau du dos. "Je vais soulager un peu ton mal de dos, murmura son mari derrière lui en commençant à le masser au niveau de son bassin.

\- Mmmm, soupira Koushi avant de se rembrunir, tu as déjà assez de boulot à l'hopital, le rabroua-t-il en tentant de retirer les mains.

\- Oui mais m'occuper de toi est ma plus grande priorité, murmura Morisuke en lui embrassant la nuque. Koushi et lui s'étaient unis juste après le lycée mais ils avaient préféré attendre qu'il finisse ses études en médecine pour fonder une famille. Maintenant, Koushi atteindait leur fils et il veillerait à ce que sa naissance se passe au mieux aussi bien pour leur enfant que pour son omega. "De quoi parlais-tu avec Daichi?, s'enquit-il en l'étreignant tendrement par les épaules.

\- Oh rien de très grave, lui répondit Koushi en souriant quand Morisuke lui fit un petit calin improvisé, juste une petite inquiétude qui passera."

Morisuke s'assit ensuite à coté de lui pour caresser le ventre bombé qui se mit à trésaillir sous sa main. "Ah, il a bougé." Le sourire de Koushi s'élargit en sentant cette vie qui remuait. Il posa la main ensuite la main sur celle de son époux afin de ressentir la présence de leur enfant, comme pour lui montrer qu'ils étaient là et qu'ils l'attendaient.

Daichi fut surpris de voir que Kei n'était pas seul quand il rentra chez eux. "Tonton Daichi, salua une petite Kotone toute contente de le voir, tonton Kei et moi, on est allées au parc et maintenant, j'ai des copines.

\- C'est vrai?, s'enquit Daichi en le portant. Kotone avait hérité du caractère introverti de Shimizu mais en brisant la glace avec elle, son tempérament devenait plus jovial, comme celui de Michimiya. Le noiraud eut un sourire en l'entendant raconter son après-midi tandis que Kei fut un peu gêné. "Tu as dû t'amuser alors, fit l'alpha en posant la petite fille par terre.

\- Oui, s'enthousiasma Kotone avec un grand sourire, tonton Kei m'a acheté une crèpe au chocolat pour le gouter et il m'a porté sur ses épaules pendant que je la mangeais...C'est super haut.

\- Euh oui, murmura Kei à voix basse en se grattant la tête sous le regard à la fois amusé et attendri de Daichi avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. "Ah, ce doit être ta maman, fit-il en regardant sa montre. Il était 17 h donc Michimiya avait fini son travail. "Sawamura, salua joyeusement cette dernière une fois la porte ouverte quand Kotone sauta dans ses bras, oui, je suis là, Kotone.

\- C'est Kei qui a gardé Kotone cet après-midi, expliqua Daichi d'un ton désolé, j'avais rendez-vous avec Suga.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kiyoko m'a prévenue et ton compagnon est aussi quelqu'un de confiance donc je ne me suis pas rongée les sangs, le tranquilisa Yui avec un grand sourire, je vais le remercier pendant que Kotone met son manteau."

Daichi hocha la tête et laissa entrer son amie tout en demandant à Kotone de mettre son manteau et ses chaussures. Yui eut un sourire amusé face à la réaction un tantinet renfermée et surtout timide du compagnon de Sawamura. Kei lui rappelait vraiment sa chère Kiyoko. "Bon, nous, on va y aller, déclara ensuite la brune en voyant que Kotone avait fini de s'habiller, dis au revoir à tonton Daichi et à tonton Kei, Kotone.

\- Au revoiiiir, salua la petite fille avant de partir avec sa mère.

Kei ne put retenir un petit sourire en pensant à Kotone. Il avait apprécié l'après-midi passé auprès d'elle à se balader tout en la conseillant un peu pour essayer de parler aux autres en s'inspirant de ce que lui avait dit jadis son grand frère avant de veiller sur elle pendant qu'elle avait joué au parc avec les autres enfants de son âge. La voir se faire de nouvelles amies lui avait réchauffé le coeur au point qu'il s'était mis à se demander s'il ressentirait cette même émotion lorsqu'il aurait un enfant.

Un bras autour de ses épaules et une main amenant sa tête contre une surface lisse mais chaude le coupa de ses réflexions. Ah. Kei se rendit compte que sa tête fut posée sur l'épule de Daichi qui s'était assis à coté de lui. "Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Kei?, lui demanda l'alpha d'une voix inquiète, tu as l'air ailleurs, ces jours-ci."

Le blond se laissa caresser les cheveux en soupirant d'aise avant de répondre tout en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de la main posée sur sa cuisse. "Je me posais des questions au sujet de si je serais un bon père ou non, il eut un sourire désabusé, même si tu ne me le dis pas, je sais que tu veux fonder une famille, Daichi.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, se confessa l'alpha en posant un baiser sur son front, mais nous ne le ferons que si tu le souhaites. Je ne veux pas te forcer.

\- En réalité, j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir donner l'amour qu'il faut à notre enfant si nous en avons un, avoua Kei en levant sa tête, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de démonstratif, poursuivit-il d'une voix éteinte quand Daichi lui caressa tendrement la joue. Une vague d'amour envahit son coeur.

\- Tu n'es pas une machine sans sentiments, Kei, le rassura Daichi en plantant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du plus grand, tu les exprimes juste differemment, c'est tout, murmura-t-il avec un sourire confiant, mais je t'aime comme tu es."

L'omega le serra alors contre lui, trop ému par cette déclaration. "Quand j'aurai mes prochaines chaleurs, dit-il en un chuchotement, peux-tu...?

\- Je le ferai, Kei, murmura alors l'alpha en lui caressant le dos, si tel est ton souhait."

Le blond eut alors un sourire sincère. Il ne distinguait l'amour de Daichi et le sien tellement ceux-ci étaient liés, juste un indicible bonheur et le sentiment d'être comblé. Kei rompit alors l'étreinte pour croiser des yeux sombres qui le regardaient si tendrement. "Je t'aime aussi, chuchota-t-il tandis que Daichi rapprocha son visage du sien avec un sourire affectueux pour sceller leurs lèvres en un doux baiser.

 **Voili voilou pour la requête. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et j'espère que ça vous a plu. Prochaine requête : Omegaverse TsukiHina mais elle sera faite après la suite de mes deux fics. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
